


A Questionable Friendship

by Snarkyowl



Series: Ego Shorts [3]
Category: jacksepticegos, jacksepticeye
Genre: Anti/Chase friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarkyowl/pseuds/Snarkyowl
Summary: Anti needs to be babysat so Chase has been put in charge. Anti learns things about his new housemate.





	A Questionable Friendship

“Quit fussing.” Chase scolded, gently batting Anti’s hands away from his neck.

“It fookin itches!” Anti growled, voice shrill with his annoyance.

“I know it does, Anti, but you gotta leave it alone so it can heal.” Chase sighed, and Anti grumbled but settled down a bit.

“Doc says you should be good in no time, bro, but you have to not cut it open again.” For a man known by the fans for his excitable nature, Anti was almost unnerved at the gentleness with which Chase spoke.

Chase had been put on Anti-sitting duties for a while now, and of all the other egos Anti noticed Chase seemed to be… almost completely unafraid. He still flinched when Anti’s glitching got so bad he couldn’t be understood, still seemed to keep his guard up constantly, but he wasn’t as flinchy as the others.

Jackieboy man denied being afraid, but all Anti had to do was raise a hand and the hero would freak out. Marvin was outright terrified by him, and the doctor? The doctor refused to stay with him aside from patching him up.

Anti had a hunch he was going to be stuck with Chase for a while. At first he had dreaded that, the idea of being call “bro” and “dude” near-constantly was a nightmare. Yet, while Chase did use both more than was strictly necessary, he seemed to know it bothered Anti. Chase would avoid using them to refer directly to Anti most days, and Anti was… grateful.

Chase turned out to be a good housemate, he was quiet unless recording and moderately chilled out unless in a painfully good mood.

Then there were the depressive episodes. The days Chase had so little energy for anything he just stayed in bed, his voice always bordered on monotone, and his eyes expressed a lot of pain and hollowness. Anti hated those days because he felt like he was supposed to be helping him. What Anti really hated, though, were the times when Chase’s episodes lasted for more than just one day.

Chase would eat very little, and Anti could tell he was doing it more out of a want for the taste than the food. He’d catch Chase in tears in random parts of the house, and when he did Chase would awkwardly claim he was practicing for a video.

Anti didn’t like the idea he was reliant on Chase, and especially didn’t like the idea he didn’t really have control over Chase.

Then again, he really did. Chase did whatever he asked when he asked, and while he felt that was more than just Chase being kind it was much appreciated. Anti did wonder why Chase bent to his will so quietly. Hell, to test it out one day Anti had demanded Chase make him something different for dinner five times. Five times Chase had made something only to have it thrown at him, be cursed at, and told to make something different. Five times Chase had laughed softly and told Anti he was worse than his kids and then turned to make something else.

He almost made Anti feel guilty.

One day, Anti met the darker side of Chase. The one that jokingly referred to drive by shootings and waved a gun (nerf guns usually, but one of the three days he was like this Anti had realized he did have a real gun) around as though it was a sword. Anti both loved and hated that Chase. He was dark, sure, but still sounded like an edgy teenager. Then again, who was he to speak on that manner? Some of the fans had called him out enough.

“Anti? You okay man?”

Snapping back to the present, Anti made eye contact with two concerned orbs of blue. A gentle expression, a warm hand on his shoulder. Did Chase genuinely care? The idiot.

“I’m fine. Are you done?”

“Yeah, all finished. Why don’t you go rest, b-Anti? You look tired.” Chase’s gentle suggestion made Anti realize he was, in fact, exhausted.

With a soft growl, Anti hopped off the kitchen counter. He passed by Chase carefully, and then made his way to his bedroom. Chase had given Anti the master bedroom, and had taken the much smaller guest room for himself. Again, Anti could only wonder why.

As Anti settled himself into bed, he decided that maybe being here with Chase wasn’t such an awful thing. Being a little dependent never hurt, and now he knew more about Brody than he ever had.

Yes, maybe this was a good thing.


End file.
